Life and Death Note
by Trevyler
Summary: So you've seen the Death Note. Now meet the Life Note. Everyone is still trying recover from the events of the past six years. Light is dead and Misa is left not knowing what to do. But when something strange starts to happen and she meets a new person in town how strange will things get. Post Death Note Anime. Resurrection of certain characters. OC main character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to my first full Death Note story. I know that the idea of their being a Life note, the opposite of the Death Note isn't anything new, but this isn't just that. It also has other stories within it that don't pertain to either notebook. For example there'll be a little bit with Misa before anybody starts being brought back to life. One thing I want to mention is that in this Sayu is perfectly fine despite everything that happened with the Mafia. The main reason I did this is because it'll be something I won't have to deal with when writing and it could also make updates easier if I don't have something difficult getting in the way. Also there'll be some interesting things concerning Light. However I don't want to spoil anything so I'm just gonna start the story.**

 **I just want to mention that this first chapter will probably be short.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:LOST LIGHT**

Misa Amane couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had just received the news that Light Yagami was dead. Apparently after he was revealed to be Kira, he was shot and found dead ironically of a heart attack.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "Light's gone." she said to herself.

Even if her love was never truly returned, she loved him nonetheless.

Matsuda had been the one to shoot him in anger. He respected and looked up to the late chief, Soichiro Yagami. The fact that Light had dragged the man who out everything on the line for this investigation to his death sickened the young detective.

He'd lost any and all respect or any other positive emotion towards Light in that single moment of the revelation. They spent years chasing after Kira, who was exactly who L had expected him to be all along.

Misa didn't care about all this though. All she cared about was that the Light of her world was gone. It would soon become nothing, but a void of darkness as she realized how real and terrifyingly true this situation was.

There would be no more dates, no more idle conversations, no more jobs, and more kisses.

She felt so hollow. How could she love someone that never even showed an ounce of genuine affection to her. He needed her to his plans and she knew it, but she had hoped to break some ground on trying to get him into a serious relationship. Now that chance was forever lost.

Light Yagami was no more. She didn't know what become of him. One of the many prices of the Death Note was that upon death the user's soul could enter neither Heaven nor Hell.

She wished him luck wherever he was.

Around the world there was a mix of different emotions.

Many were glad to see that the crisis had finally come to an end.

Others who respected and followed Kira were alarmed and went into hiding to avoid punishment for their aid to what was considered the worst crime ever committed.

The family and friends of Light himself were shocked and saddened at the revelation.

How could someone so smart and gifted turn into something like that.

He had so much potential and promise, but instead he spent six years of his life on a murder spree in some insane attempt to create a better world.

Most of the world's population saw Light as a serial killer. His followers saw him as an inspiration and a visionary.

Misa knew what it was like to be one of the members of the latter group. She had loved and trusted Light. She'd done anything he'd asked that she could do. She understood his vision and vowed to help him make it happen.

That had all went up in flames at this very moment.

It had actually been Matsuda who informed her of this, "No please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke. This can't be happening!" she said having an emotional breakdown.

The young detective felt a slight pang of guilt and sympathy for this girl, "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. He tried to kill all of us. I panicked and shot his hand. I let my anger get the best of me when I shot him a few more times. I didn't even realize was going on until I calmed down. I'm sorry Misa, but he was found dead on a staircase just a couple of hours ago." he said grimly.

The blonde girl let the tears roll down her cheeks, "I want to blame you, but I just can't. I should've known something was wrong, but it's too late now." she said wiping her eyes.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "His mother and sister would actually like to speak with you." he informed her.

She calmed herself down and took a deep breath, "Did they say when?" she asked.

He removed his hand and reached in his pocket, "Here. They said for you to read this." answered handing her a folded piece of paper.

She smiled, "Thanks." she said.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, "Well I better get going. See you around Misa." he said leaving as she shut the door behind him.

She wasn't in the mood to even say goodbye. Especially since it was practically him who killed the one she loved the most.

She still couldn't feel as mad at him as she wanted to. She somewhat expected something like this to happen, she just was hoping to have a bit more time.

One of the reasons that Misa wasn't very upset by his actions was she could easily see that Matsuda probably saw Light's father as just as much of a father figure as Light did himself.

Something that had occurred to her that she needed to do as soon as possible was hide the Death Note that she still possessed.

Light had made a plan in what he ironically considered to be the unlikely event that he got captured.

The plan had involved burying the Death Note in a secret location that only the two of them and Ryuk had known about.

Putting those thoughts aside for now, she unfolded the piece of paper she'd been given.

It was an invitation to dinner at the Yagami house tomorrow evening.

She read it to herself for a quick second before refolding the paper.

She sighed, "I guess I have somewhere to go tomorrow." she said.

* * *

It was afternoon the next day and Misa was trying on different outfits.

She was wondering if she should wear her usual Gothic Lolitia outfit or her new dark red short dress.

She wanted to looked good since she was being invited over for the first time without Light himself being present.

The thought saddened her, but she knew that she had to accept it.

He wasn't coming back and she was painfully aware of that.

Her phone rang and she put down both outfits before going to answer it.

She accepted the call, "Hello." she said.

On the other end was someone she wasn't expecting, "Hey Misa. Mom and I were just wondering if you're coming over tonight." Light's younger sister said sounding rather down.

Misa was caught off guard as throughout all the time that she'd known the younger girl, she'd always been a rather happy and kind spirited person.

Hearing the sadness that she was trying to cover up wasn't helping the mood she was in at all, "Hey Sayu. Yes I'm coming over. I'm actually making sure that I'm ready ahead of time and I've cleared my schedule for something like this." she told the college student on the other end.

Sayu sighed in relief and sadness, "That's good. I'll see you then." she tried to say enthusiastically.

The blonde girl frowned slightly, "You too. Goodbye." she said and hung up the phone.

With one last glance at her clothes she decided on the red dress.

Putting the other outfit back in her closet and began to tie her hair into it's usual pigtail style.

She put on the dress and looked herself in the mirror.

This was supposed to be for their anniversary date.

Despite knowing otherwise, Misa felt that they had actually been a genuine couple sometimes.

Those feelings were usually overshadowed by the knowledge that he only kept her around because she was useful.

Regardless of that fact she loved him and was committed to him with all her heart.

She realized that she'd better call get ready to leave soon as her apartment was still quite a ways away from the Yagami house.

* * *

Misa used to enjoy the walks a lot more as they used to be her annual visits to Light.

She stepped up to the house and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Sayu, "Good you're here. Come on in." she said stepping to the side so Misa could enter.

She closed the door, "Dinner will be ready in a minute." she told the blonde.

Misa smiled, "Alright. Thank you for inviting me over." she said genuinely.

Despite their relationship being so one-sided, Misa got along with Light's family really well and she really liked them.

She across from Sayu at the dinner table, "So how's college been Sayu?" she asked.

The younger girl gave a small smile, "It's been good ever since that whole mess with the Mafia. I didn't let that get to me. People have always told me that I'm very kindhearted, but I never realized how helpful it was until I started to experience the things that I have. I'm at the top of my class. Light would've been proud I think." she said sadly.

The model patted her arm, "Trust me when I say that he was already proud of you. One thing I knew about Light was that nothing was more important than his family." she tried to be comforting.

Light's mother entered at that moment with a sad smile and dinner, "Sorry for the delay. This took longer than I thought." she said placing the different foods on the table.

Misa waved it off, "Don't worry. I know that your cooking is worth the wait. Plus it's no rush. After all it's you that should be the sad one not me. You shouldn't even be cooking at a time like this." she told the older woman.

She laughed lightly, "Actually it helps put my mind at ease. It's good to see that you accepted the invitation. Neither of us really felt like calling yesterday so we had that young man Matsuda do it. He had mentioned heading over to tell you so we sent it over with him." she explained.

Misa nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap.

This whole situation felt strange. There was something missing. _Light._

* * *

In an unknown location, a figure held in their hands an object.

It was a notebook.

A white notebook with Gold and black lettering on the cover.

The figure chuckled, "Well what do we have here?" they asked.

They looked it over, "Interesting. This could be useful in the future." it said.

It took the book and put it inside it's trench coat before walking away from the scene.

* * *

 **Okay so this was longer than I'd planned it to be. You guys should already know what was found at the end. It's also noticeable that other than Light's death, a lot of things are different. I did this on purpose because the way I want to do this story won't work if I did everything how the canon ending was. Also I referred to the figure as they so that the gender is hidden. I'll tell in the next chapter or two whether it's male or female. Until then it's up to you. Also I'll say that my portrayal of the characters was pretty bad as opposed to my one-shot I win. The difference was the number of characters that I was working with. One more thing, Misa is just one of the main characters, but not THE main character of this story. The others will be introduced as the story goes on. Have a great nigh everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Life and Death Note. As I said before the last chapter was more or less an epilogue to the main show. Light is dead in this, but he'll still have a great impact on everything that goes on. Trust me on that. I don't know how you guys feel, but my top 3 characters from Death Note are L, Ryuk, and Matsuda in that order. I don't like Mello or Near as they are just replacements for L. I never really liked Light or his Dad and Misa is somewhat annoying, but i don't hate her. I even kinda felt bad because I knew Light was just using her. Anyways back to this story, this chapter is when things actually start happening. Also the OC that I think I mentioned before will make their first appearance here. Without further ado, let's get started!**

 **By the way I don't know where Misa lived in the anime, but in this she lives in an apartment because as I said I don't remember where she actually lived and for plot reasons.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:MYSTERIOUS OCCURRENCE**

In the streets of Japan, there was a frenzy of people in groups whispering and discussing the strange events recently.

Some had devoted quite a bit of time into theorizing the cause of it all.

Misa and many groups around the world certainly didn't expect what was happening either.

Apparently, graves had been found dug up and the bodies missing from them.

Yet there was no sigh of anyone being there to do such a thing. There were no footprints or evidence of any kind.

At least until this morning there hadn't been anything to go off of.

Someone had found something strange and almost noticeable at each grave that had been dug up.

Each site had a very light trail of footprints leading away from the grave that were impossible to find without proper equipment and observation skills.

The puzzling part was the fact that there were absolutely no footprints going in the direction of each site.

Crazy stories of the dead coming back to life for vengeance were beginning to show up across the globe.

No one had any explanation for this.

Not only that, but the world was still on edge after what they hoped would be the final end to the Kira case.

* * *

It had been a week since Light's death and Misa was depressed. She was so alone. At least on other occasions she had Ryuzaki or even Ryuk to speak with.

Now she had no one. She'd been turning down shoots and her reputation was going down fast. She needed to tough this out or she'd lose everything she'd worked for.

She picked up her phone and called her new manager to find some work. After a quick call she hung up and sighed.

She never even realized how much doing all the stuff she did for Light entertained her until she now had nothing to do.

Misa was bored and she wasn't planning on sitting around and moping all day. She wanted to do something productive.

However that wasn't easy when s]you had nothing to do in the first place, must less something productive.

Then she decided that this would be the perfect time to do what she needed to do with the Death Note.

She grabbed her coat and put the notebook on the inside before heading out the front door.

* * *

This part of the forest had always creeped her out along with most people.

Light had never been bothered one bit by it, but she guessed that's why he chose to hide the notebook here.

If anybody did decide to come out here, they wouldn't find the notebook as it's hiding place was a medium sized whole that was just big enough for the notebook.

It was covered by a very convincing patch of grass that blended in perfectly with the surrounding area.

Misa carefully lifted up the covering and placed the notebook underneath before replacing it.

Her heart was beating like crazy from panic. What would happen if she got caught? Would she be executed? Imprisoned? Worse?

She didn't feel like staying around to find out, so she made her way out of the woods as quickly and non conspicuously as possible.

If someone found her out after all this time then she didn't know what to do. She could always quickly try and kill them with the Death Note or threaten them with it. Honestly she didn't even know if that would work anymore considering how much things have changed over the years.

* * *

When she got home, Misa sat down on her couch and checked her phone. She'd gotten a voice mail from her manager talking about a few boring jobs she could take, but none of them interested her at the moment.

Maybe that plan of hers wasn't gonna work out as well as she thought it would.

Suddenly she got a call from Matsuda.

Her eyes widened, 'Matsuda? _What could he want at a time like this?'_ she thought.

She answered the phone, "Hello." she said in a blank tone."

Matsuda wasn't as calm on the other end, "Turn on the news! Quickly. You gotta see this!" he shouted.

She held the phone away from her ear because of his shouting. When she turned on the TV she was so shocked that she dropped her phone and the remote.

The breaking news story world wide was that people that were dead had been found alive and wandering around the streets and many other places.

Not to mention that they all had one thing in common.

They were all victims of Kira.

They all matched people who had been confirmed dead almost a decade ago during Light's early exploration of the Death Note.

Misa picked back up her phone when she heard her name being called, "How the hell is this happening?" she asked with a bit of an edge that wasn't normally like her.

She could he Matsuda recoil a bit on the other end, "We don't know. It should be impossible. Well after everything we've been through I'm starting to think that the word impossible has become meaningless." he replied.

She sighed, "Well...please let me know if you find anything else." she said as she brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

He was silent for a second, "Oh...um...sure thing Misa." he said before they both hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown the location, the mystery figure is writing in the notebook they uncovered.

They chuckled, "Oh Well. It seems that my work is already gathering attention." they said.

A disembodied voice, distinctly male, spoke as well, "I won't less this happen. I promise you that." he said to the figure.

The figure chuckled again, but a bit more amused this time, "How do you expect to stop me if you are powerless to do so?" it asked mockingly.

The man voice didn't speak, "That's what I thought." the figure told the voice.

It continued to write a few more lines in the note book before closing it and putting it inside the trench coat it wore, "Everything is going according to plan. The difference is that I've thought a few steps ahead about the execution of mine. It will make Kira look like nothing more than a cruel joke. Everyone will soon see that." it said with a smile under it's masked face.

The a different voice, also male, spoke this time, "This is going to be funny." it said sounding very sinister.

The figure had it's back facing where the voice was coming from as it looked out the large window of it's hiding place, "Your time will come my friend. Just be patient." it told the unseen being.

The first voice was drowned out by the crazed laughter of the second as it tried to defend it's case. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Misa awoke from a nightmare, once again about Light.

It had been a week and she hadn't gotten much sleep because of these nightmares.

Sometimes they were of moments they 'shared', while other times they were of a red eyed light standing over her as he wrote her name in the Death Note and called her worthless.

Sometimes they'd even start as fantasies about Light being the best boyfriend ever and everything being perfect, but they'd quickly become twisted beyond recognition just like the rest.

She had to admit even the memories made her miserable because she knew they were both gone and merely her being hopeful that something more would come out of all this work, but there was nothing.

In all seriousness, her relationship with Light was one-sided if not nonexistent.

Yet she couldn't stop thinking about it. She loved him, he loved her not.

She thought about prior to becoming the second Kira what she had done so wrong to deserve this.

Her heart ached and any of the people who had a chance at fixing it were gone.

 _Light, Rem, even Ryuzaki...or L._

Misa always felt a bit guilty when she thought about the last two for a couple of reasons.

Rem killed L to protect her only to be killed herself. L or when she knew him as Ryuzaki was her friend despite his intentions.

She knew that Light's plan and his methods to achieving it were very unorthodox.

Had things not turned out the way they did, she would've probably agreed about how dangerous he was and that he had to be stopped.

Fate had other plans however as she ending up getting a Death Note and falling in love with Light.

She followed his every command in an attempt to gain his affection.

What she received in return was nothing but hollow promises and lies told just to keep her happy.

That's not what she wanted, but she took what she could get.

Misa ended up spending the rest of the night crying herself back to sleep trying to mend her broken heart.

* * *

A bus stopped for the last time of the night to drop off the last passenger.

It was a girl of a little bit taller than average height with short brown hair that framed and covered her face somewhat. Her eyes were a caramel color and her skin was creamy.

She silently walked off the bus, giving the driver a nod. As the bus drove away, the girl observed her surroundings and her new residence.

She grinned, "Well I guess that this is where I'll be staying." she said and entered the apartment complex.

She found her unit, which was right next to Misa's, "Hopefully I won't have any bothersome neighbors." she said to herself as she unlocked the door.

The room was just as plain and boring as any other place she'd lived, but she'd get to work on that sometime soon.

Tonight she just wanted to sleep.

The bed was surprising comfortable. She fell asleep almost instantly into a dreamless sleep.

Strangely so did Misa as she curled up with her pillow and whispered Light's name.

* * *

 **And that's chapter two. By the way if anyone is reading this please let me know. I would prefer to write this story for an actual audience and not just be writing something that won't be seen. So please message me or something to let me know. This chapter turned out different than I'd expected it too, but I hope someone still enjoys reading it. So we're starting to transition a bit more to other characters besides Misa. I'll tell the names of the OC's when the time comes. For the girl at the end it'll probably be next chapter while the mystery figure will still be a bit. I still haven't picked whether it's male or female though so we'll how that goes later too. Along with the voices. Alright everybody that's all for now, have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Life and Death Note. I know that I've been updating this over other stories that need updating, but this is fun for me to write at the moment so I'll be continuing to write this.**

 **Last chapter we found out that people are suddenly coming back to life coincidentally after a number of bodies were stolen. What's the link between them? Of course that they were all victims of Kira aka Light. We also have a few more unnamed characters. The two voices with the mysterious figure and the girl that also just happens to be Misa's new neighbor.**

 **Something I'd like to remind you all of is that Misa doesn't commit suicide on the Valentine's Day after Light's death is this story. She instead tries to find ways to distract herself by returning to her work and stuff as shown by that she was trying to find a job that interested her. In this chapter we get to see and hear about some specific people who were resurrected. It should be already obvious who was the one doing it, but if you haven't realized it yet, the story will make it clear as it goes on.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop talking now and get on with the story so enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:THE RETURN**

Misa woke peacefully for a change.

It was surprising even for her considering the torture that she'd been going through earlier in the night along with the previous days.

She stretched and yawned instead of the normal jolting awake in sadness or fear that she had been experiencing over the past week.

Something just felt better and she didn't know what it was, but she honestly didn't care. Maybe she could finally go back to her normal life.

Well as normal as a on and off celebrity could be.

She was surprised that she could easily wander the streets and not be recognized. Maybe it was because of how differently she'd been lately.

Was she that different though? She knew she felt hollow, but had everyone else seen it as well? Of course they did. She wasn't exactly secretive about it.

No amount of acting could cover up her heart ache.

Despite the things she did, she was only human.

Humans weren't perfect. Nothing anyone said would or could change that.

Something about today though felt like things might finally be looking up.

Maybe instead of losing things, she'd get something or at least not lose anything else.

Misa sighed in an unusual that wasn't really negative or positive.

It lacked emotion and that oddly made her feel a bit better. Almost like she was leaving a past chapter of her life behind and beginning anew.

That had it's benefits and it's drawbacks as that meant she would probably leave everything around here behind should she go back to her acting career.

The memories would make it too hard to stay in Japan, but maybe she would rethink this decision later.

If this happier feeling she was getting stuck around then she'd definitely be sticking around.

She got out of bed and brushed her hair out of her eyes with her hands.

She put on her usual Gothic attire that she'd worn for years now and tied her hair into it's usual style.

After quickly putting on a bit of makeup, Misa grabbed her purse and headed out her door.

Only to bump into someone, "Sorry I wasn't paying at-" she said looking at the person she didn't recognize.

The other girl stared back at her, "It's fine." she said brushing her shirt.

Misa observed this girl, "Are you new around here?" she asked.

The brown haired girl nodded, "I just moved in yesterday. I'm Danika." she introduced, holding out her hand.

The blonde girl returned the gesture, "I'm Misa. I guess we're neighbors then." she said shaking her hand.

Danika nodded once again, "Yeah. Well I've gotta get going. It was nice meeting you." she said continuing her way down the hall towards the elevator.

Misa paused for a minute before waving. Something about this girl reminded her of Light.

She felt guilty because she now felt the need to befriend this girl because of it.

Was it a bit shallow and wrong? Yes. Did it really hurt anything? Not yet.

Misa smiled, "Maybe this is why today felt so much better. Maybe things will start looking up. I can make new friends and try to move past everything. The last six years have been nothing but me living in a fantasy. Today I once again start living my own life again." she said to herself.

She headed to the elevator that she realized was about to close, "Wait." she called.

Danika quickly stopped the door, "Going down?" she asked with a light smile.

Misa nodded a bit embarrassed, "Yeah. I was thinking about something and almost forgot that I have somewhere I'm supposed to be going." she said as the elevator doors closed and they began their descent.

It was only a minute, but Misa took every second to observe this girl and see what exactly reminded her of Light.

Danika had short brown hair that was similar to Light's along with similar facial features.

They all had a feminine quality to them though that differentiated them from the man she'd loved.

She also wore a white dress shirt with a burgundy tie and a black skirt.

The boots she wore contrasted the rest of the outfit as they were knee high brown leather boots that didn't go with the dress clothes she was wearing.

However she made them work quite nicely.

The clothes also pointed out the obvious different between the deceased man the young girl standing here.

Her curves gave away the obvious fact that she was a female.

Misa cut her observations short when Danika looked her way. She acted like she was standing there idly as the elevator opened.

She smiled at the other girl, "I'll see you around." she said and headed out into town.

* * *

She sat at her favorite cafe in town sipping on a drink that she'd got it so many times that she didn't even think about what was in it.

The cashier gave her an obviously fake smile and took the money she set on the counter.

Basically this was her daily routine. She'd get coffee and then spend her day wandering the streets of Japan.

It wasn't the most entertaining or fulfilling thing to do, but she honestly didn't know how to live her life alone.

For the longest time she'd had Rem, Light, and many others to talk to and spend time with. Now she had herself.

She realized how lonely her life truly was. Maybe she should try making friends. That good feeling she got couldn't have been for nothing. Perhaps it meant that there was somebody out there for her

That girl Danika came to mind. She seemed nice enough. Not to mention they lived in the same apartment complex. It would be easy to get in contact.

Yes Misa knew that it was a bit shallow that she wanted to get to know this girl because she reminded her of Light, but it was the only way she'd ever get her life back together.

Misa made a plan that day that she'd do what she could to become friends with that girl one way or another.

* * *

Her walk around town had been much more lively since she'd felt better today.

She bought some new clothes and other things while she was out. Including some new food that she wanted to try and make herself.

Sadly Danika hadn't been home when she returned, but she didn't expect the girl to be into fashion and such anyway.

In all honesty she seemed to be a bit of a tomboy.

Misa went straight to work in the kitchen with trying to back a cake.

She put all the ingredients out on the counter and looked at the box which gave directions.

She out the items in the bowl in the order stated and began to mix them.

After she was sure they were ready, she poured the mixture into a pan and put it in the oven.

She then did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She licked the extra cake batter off the side of the bowl.

The childlike side of her and the adult side had completely different thoughts on the action but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, "I wonder who that could be." she said to herself.

She opened the door to see something that made her jaw drop.

Standing outside her door was a man with pale skin, messy black hair, a long sleeved white shirt, faded jeans, and white sneakers.

He stood there with a blank look on his face, "May I come in?" he asked.

* * *

 **You all better know who that is or you have no right to call yourself a fan of Death Note. He's here and what's he gonna do? You'll have to wait and see. I'm back from my break for a limited time. I might not update this again for a week or two, but I hope it won't be as long as the wait last time. So nothing from the mysterious stranger this time. They'll play an important role now that the world's best detective is back. Anyway what do you guys think of Danika? I made her similar in appearance to Light, but I'll probably give her a unique personality as time goes on. Anyway that's all for this time. Have a great night and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
